Which will it be?
by Jesica808
Summary: Jessica (OC), comes home to find Niall Horan and Harry Styles - friends since childhood, on her couch. They confess their love for her, and make her pick between them. She can't pick, she loves them both, so they have a test. A kissing test. Who will win? Which will she pick? (Story is better than the summary)


**Jessica's POV:**

I walked into the house, finally home from work. As soon as I walked into the living room, I raised an eyebrow. Niall and Harry were sitting on the couch staring at me.

"Umm, what's up?" I said questioningly.

"Well," Harry said as they both stood from the couch, "We were both talking, and we want to tell you something. Something personal, if that's alright."

"Um, yeah, sure I guess?" I said, dropping my bag on the ground. "Whats up?" I said nervously.

They both looked at each other, as if they were having a silent war on who should talk first. Finally, Harry pushed Niall forward, and stared at me intently.

"Well," Niall said, stepping closer to me. "We we like you." Finally Niall said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. His face had turned a dark shade off red, and he was avoiding eye contact.

"Of course you like me. We're best friends!" I said in complete panic mode. I was about to have a full on panic attack.

"No, Jess. We _like_ you." Niall said, putting emphasis on the 'like'.

My face burned and I knew I was blushing heavily. They were both staring at me, slowly getting closer and closer to me, backing me against the wall. "Um... well..." I said shakily. I was not expecting that. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say at all. I wanted to scream. I knew I had loved them, but I always would put it off and think '_oh it's just because we're friends, right?' _but no. I never felt this way about Zayn, Louis, or Liam, and we had all been friends for just as long. I had been so confused about my feelings for Niall and Harry. I could never choose. I would think I liked one, but then my feelings would change, and I liked the other. So I just pushed the feelings away, and pretended they were never there to begin with.

"Well? Are you gonna talk to us, then, Jess?" Niall said hopefully.

I was soon backed all the way against the wall. They both were right on me, and Harry had his arm propped up beside me on the wall, staring at me intently, while Niall had his hands in his pockets smiling nervously.

"Me?" I gulped. "Why me?" I said shakily.

"What do you mean why you?" Said Niall. "It's always been you." He said smiling bashfully.

"And," added Harry, "You're smokin' hot now." He winked.

"Oh shut up, Harry." I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed, and grabbed my hand looking me in the eyes. "I'm only joking." He said seriously, releasing my hand.

"Well, why now? Both of you? It's been so long - I mean, we've known each other so long. Why now?" I said, confused.

"I-I have been thinking about you for a while, Jess. I would push the thoughts away, but I couldn't help it. It never worked like that. I couldn't stop myself. I was going mad, so even if you don't feel the same, I had to tell you. I just couldn't go another second without telling you, and couldn't stop thinking that there might be a small chance you felt the same. We were talking about you today, on the couch over there, and I told Harry I thought it was time to tell you I liked you." Niall said shaking his head. "I guess he had the same idea." Niall added. "Who do you want to be with?" Niall said. "I just can't take it anymore. You have to choose, Jess."

"Which will it be?" Harry said.

"Y-You can't do this to me! You know that! I love you both so much, I-I couldn't do that. I couldn't pick." I said.

"We both decided, that whoever you picked, you picked. We wouldn't let it get between our friendship. We wanna make you happy." Niall said.

"I can't just pick. Not like this. How do you even know I like either of you, by the way? I-I could just blow both of you off. Just like that." I added hastily.

"Well, first off, Louis, Liam, and Zayn have been teasing us about you for years, because you somehow 'act' differently in front of us. More flirtatious were their words, actually." Harry said smirking.

"Shut up, Harry." I said, making him chuckle lightly.

"Second of all, you would have just told us you didn't like us in the first place, instead of saying you couldn't choose, yeah? You obviously like one of us." said Harry again.

"I can't choose, Harry. You know I love both of you." you sighed.

"But you love one of us more, though." Harry said, but upon seeing her face turn ghostly pale at that comment, he added, "Fine, we'll have a test. A kissing test as a matter of fact. Won't we, Niall?" He was smirking at me, and winked. I blushed at that gesture, and found myself staring at the ground in embarrassment. He was so close to me. We had been this close before, but not like this. Never like this.

"Good idea, Harry. Who will it be first, then?" Niall said. I knew they wouldn't give up. If I protested - saying that I couldn't pick between them, they'd keep on. I knew them. They wouldn't give up.

"Niall. Niall first." I said. I think they both were suprised, thinking I'd try and get away from their confrontation. But not this time. Niall grinned, and stepped forward.

"What? Why Niall first?" Harry said angrily.

"Oh come on, mate. She chose me first. You'll get your turn." He was grinning ear to ear. Harry backed away, giving us a little space, but still watching, angrily.

Niall stepped forward, and I smiled at him sweetly, which made him grin. He walked up to me, "You know, I've been wanting to do this the moment I met you." He said. He reached his hand around to my back, and inched towards me, his smile fading the closer we got. Finally, my eyes flickered shut, and his lips touched mine. Soft. Gentle. That's what the kiss was like. The kind that - the second you part - you feel dizzy and high. The kind that you can't get enough of.

I reached up, wrapping my hands around his neck, and I could feel him smile against my lips. I had always wanted to know what it was like kissing him. He pressed his lips harder to mine, the kiss getting more feverish by the second. He winded his hand in my hair, pulling me closer to him, if that was possible. I could feel his hand slowly untwine from my tangled hair, and slide down my body. Down my face, collarbone, arm - sending chills through my body, landing on my waist. He snaked his fingers under the hem of my shirt, and held onto the bare skin on my hips. He kissed down my jawline, and then down my neck. I grabbed onto his hair and tilted my head farther to the side, giving him more room. He was gently kissing down my neck, and at some point, slid his tongue over a sensitive spot, making me arch my back and moan. I opened my eyes halfway, and the split second they were open, I glanced at Harry. I had never seen him so mad. He obviously didn't think that Niall could do so well, and was definitely getting angrier by the second from it. He looked like he was about to walk up and pull us apart, but he didn't. Even he knew, we all had an agreement. He would get his turn.

I forgot about Harry, and felt myself get pushed against the wall by Niall. He had one hand propped on the wall now, and the other still on my waist. He kissed up my jawline, down my neck, and back up to my mouth. He kissed me so passionately, that I felt dizzy, and just wanted more. I moved my hands over his shoulders, down his plaid button up shirt, feeling the hard muscles underneath. I moved my hand back up, and to the top button, my shaking fingers trying to get it undone. I got one, two, blindly moving my hands downwards trying to find the next one.

Harry, obviously noticing what was going on, interrupted. He pulled Niall off of me, angrily. Obviously we new we were going too far, but I honestly didn't care at that point. I wanted him back. I wanted his smooth hands to roam my body again, the soft, warm feel of his lips on mine. The sudden moment where he was pulled off of me, I felt like a part of me was missing. Breathing hard, i looked up, and saw Niall - the biggest smile ever on his face -, being picked up, and hauled away by Harry. After a few feet, Harry let go, and Niall stood firm on his feet. He gripped on to Harry's shirt, trying to set himself upright. He couldn't control the huge grin on his face. He looked over at me, panting and I smiled just as wide and laughed.

"Holy _shit_, Niall," I shook my head and laughed, breathlessly. Obviously seeing how mad Harry was, it actually made me satisfied how well Niall did. Harry had some good competition, and obviously didn't like it too much. "That was amazing."

"See if you can do better than _that_, mate." Niall said, smiling an innocent smile at Harry, pissing him off even more if that was possible.

I had finally caught my breath, when I heard Harry. "Now, it's my turn." He said. He walked up to me, pushed me hard against the wall, making me gasp. "I _know_ you'll pick me." He said with a low growl in my ear.

Laughing, I said "Oh yeah, Harry? Then you don't know as much about me as you think you do."

"I've known you since I was 10 years old. I know you." He said trailing kisses up and down my ear. I was trying not to squirm. He'd know he was turning me on if I did, and I couldn't let that happen.

"Oh yeah?" I said. I leaned in close to his ear, pressing my mouth to it. "Prove it."

He grabbed my legs, pulling them up and over his waist, and I reached up, and linked my fingers together behind his head. "I know your favorite song," He said in my ear. "I know your favorite restaurant," he said "I know that you only cook when I'm home," he said "Louis told me." He paused for a minute, and I thought he stopped. But he got in closer to me ear, and whispered even more quietly, "I know that look you get when you see I brought a girl home." He said kissing down my neck, and back up to my ear. Every time he stated a fact, he'd kiss me in various regions, including my neck, ear, jaw, and collarbone, everywhere but my lips. Finally, I gave into his touch, and relaxed, and my eyes flickered shut. "I know the way you look at me," He added. "I know that you just tried to make me jealous right then when you were with Niall. It may have been subconsciously, but I saw it." He said.

Suddenly, I got angry. I had an amazing time with Niall. Who was he to say I didn't? I opened my mouth to protest, but only a small moan came out. He had been kissing lightly on my neck, and as mad as I was, I couldn't get out the words.

"I know you wear this lacy bra and panty set when I'm around," he said sliding the top of my shirt down, revealing a lacy black bra. Slipping a finger under the strap, and lightly rubbing the skin underneath. "Hoping one day, like this, I will decide to tell you I have always loved you, and I will take you into my room, and do to you what you always dreamed I would do." He said in a more seductive tone, moving his lips down to the spot where his finger was on my bra strap. He kissed it once, then lightly slid his tongue over the sensitive spot. I moaned loudly arching my back, and roughly grabbed his curls in my fingers. He half gasped, half quietly moaned into my neck.

He moved back to me ear once again. "I know you pleasure yourself every night, to the thought of me coming in your room, and fucking you senseless," he said breathing heavily in my ear. "And I bet you moan my name too, don't you?" He said feverishly moving his lips over my ear, settling on my ear lobe, and taking it in his mouth, playing it with his tongue. His hand on my thigh starting to progressively move faster. I slid my hand farther down his back, and moved it under his shirt. I sunk my nails into his skin, and clenched my jaw. "And I also know," he said breathlessly "that you want me to fuck you right now." I moaned his name, and felt him push me harder into the wall. He slipped his hand under my shirt, and rubbed up and down my waist. For a minute, he was silent. Only kissing my neck.

"I know you like Niall, but you love me. I know you want Niall, but need me. I have loved you for almost 10 years. Don't ever say I don't even know you." He said pulling away from my neck, and looking at me. I looked into his eyes and moved my fingers from his back, up to his dark, curly hair. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled his head to mine, and kissed him with the most passion I have ever kissed anyone with.

He pulled away after a minute, and set me back down on my feet. I didn't trust myself to be able to stand up steadily, so I propped my hand on the wall, breathing hard. Before he walked away, he whispered in my ear one last time. "Oh, and I know you picked Niall first, because maybe, you wanted to save the best for last." He said while he backed away, laughing lightly, and went over to where Niall was standing. I hated to say that I forgot that Niall was even in the room. Harry crossed his arms, and smirked at me.

"So who will it be then?" Niall said, hurt very evident in his tone. "Which one of us?"

I hesitated a moment, taking my time. I looked between the two. Niall, in front of me on the right, looking sad, and hopeful at once. I glanced over at Harry, him smirking, arms crossed, staring at me. If they were telling the truth, and both loved me, it must have been hard for Harry to watch me with Niall, and Niall to watch me with Harry. I loved them both so much, but I already knew who to pick.

"Niall. I-I choose Niall." I said finally.


End file.
